


A Little Bit of Hope Returned

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15.20 fix it, Dean Lives, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel is canon, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: When the hunt goes wrong, Dean thinks it's the end for him. Until Sam prays to Jack and Jack sends some help
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	A Little Bit of Hope Returned

He didn't feel it at first. Thanks to the adrenaline from the fight, the aches from already having been thrown around, and the sheer relief as Sam beheaded the vamp, Dean had no idea anything was wrong.

It wasn't until the adrenaline faded and the relief dimmed a little that he realized something was wrong. Very wrong. There was a weight in his chest, thin silver slivers of pain radiating from a point on his back. It was hard to breathe and any motion of his body brought a pain so intense, his eyesight narrowed to a black tunnel. 

So this was it. It felt serious, something that would take a miracle to survive. And there were no more miracles, no more healing hands and concerned blue eyes and a soft gravelly voice. And some part of Dean was okay with that while the rest of him screamed internally at the time now going to be cut short. 

"I'll call an ambulance," Sam said, panic on his face and a tremble in his voice.

"No, Sammy, this is it for me," Dean shook his head and coughed. He could taste blood in the back of his throat. "This is how it was always gonna end for me."

"Under _Chuck's_ story. Not ours," Sam snapped, pulling out his cellphone as he started to walk outside. "We write our own story now."

"Sammy, wait, stop," Dean said, struggling a little to make his voice loud enough to hear. "Don't leave me alone. Not now. I got some things to tell you."

Slowly, Sam moved in front of Dean, his phone forgotten in his hand. Tears glimmered in his eyes and his breath hitched in his throat. 

"I'm so proud of you, Sammy. My baby brother," Dean smiled, holding his head up to meet Sam's eyes even as the effort grew more taxing with each passing second. "I love you, so much. You promise me, promise me you'll live."

"We both will," Sam promised. He pressed a hand to Dean's shoulder, holding up his other to stop Dean when his older brother opened his mouth to speak. "I have an idea."

Taking a deep breath, Sam bowed his head and closed his eyes. It had been a long time since he'd done this, an even longer time since he'd believed it might make a difference. But it didn't matter now, when Dean's life was in the balance. Sam would try anything.

Besides, the son the three of them had raised was God now.

"Jack, I hope you can hear me," Sam prayed, his voice a whisper. "We need help. Dean's hurt. Bad. I don't think he's going to make it. Please, Jack, help him. Please."

After the prayer was finished, Sam opened his eyes and looked around the barn. Despite himself, Dean did too. Was there a chance Jack had heard? Wasn't too busy to help one hunter who'd had the bad luck to get slammed onto a piece of rebar?

Two long moments passed in absolute silence. Nothing appeared, no miracle happened. The rebar was still in Dean's back and he could feel the seconds trickling away as blood slowly dripped from the wound. He started to shake his head, opening his mouth to offer... comfort, reassurance, _something_ to Sam.

He was interrupted by the oh-so-familiar sound of wings. 

"Hello, Dean," Cas's familiar voice filled the barn and the empty hole that had grown in Dean's chest after his death. "Hello, Sam. Jack heard your prayer and sent me to help."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, great," Sam stammered, stepping away quickly from Dean and making a frantic gesture towards him with one hand. "Good to see you, Cas. Really good."

"Hey Cas," Dean said, coughing again as he spoke. A fleck of blood landed on his lip. "I could use some help."

Worry lines appeared on Cas's forehead and his eyes narrowed as he saw the blood on Dean's lip. He moved so fast it was almost like he flew to Dean's side. A gentle hand reached around Dean's back to explore the rebar and the wound. The worry lines deepened as Cas met Dean's eyes. 

"This is going to hurt but I can heal you," Cas promised. "Take a deep breath for me, Dean."

Nodding, since speaking hurt too much, Dean took as deep a breath as he could. Something shifted painfully in his chest as he did so and he had to bite back a groan. As soon as his chest finished rising, Cas had his arms around Dean's chest and was pulling him forward off the rebar.

That brought a level of pain that Dean remembered from his time in Hell. His held breath was expelled on a whimpering scream. Blood started gushing from the wound in his back. His legs weren't strong enough to hold him up anymore and Dean collapsed to his knees.

Cas held him, following him down and cradling his upper body in gentle hands. A cough burbled up from the middle of Dean's chest and more blood flecked his lips. Some spattered on Cas's trenchcoat. That made Dean feel a little guilty. But it was nice being held by Cas, as the seconds of his life started ticking by faster. Dean fisted both his hands in Cas's coat, grounding himself as best he could. His head drooped to Cas's shoulder, the strength in his neck gone.

"Hold on, just a moment more," Cas whispered in Dean's ear. 

His fingers pressed against the wound on Dean's back. It was as featherlight a touch as he could make it but it still wrung another grunt of pain from Dean's throat. Concentrating as he never had before, the love he'd finally spoken to Dean not too long ago filling him, Cas's hand glowed with healing energy. And in just a few moments, the damage to Dean's back, the internal damage in his chest, and all the aches and scratches from the vampire fight were healed.

Dean took a deep breath, relieved when he felt no pain. He sighed and his body started trembling in reaction. He'd nearly died. Would have died if Sam hadn't prayed to Jack, if Jack hadn't heard, hadn't sent Cas to heal him.

 _Cas_.

How was he here? Had he escaped the Empty? Worse yet, had he struck another deal with the entity?

After too long a moment, and not long enough if Dean were being honest with himself, Dean sat up from where he'd been cradled on Cas's shoulder. He studied the angel, seeing nothing there that he wouldn't have expected. Cas looked the same as he ever had. Maybe a little more at peace, a little more calm.

"Not that I'm not grateful as hell, Cas, but how are you here?" Dean asked. He didn't realize his hands were still holding Cas's coat in a death grip.

"Jack," Cas smiled, fond and proud of his son. "He rescued me from the Empty. Same with the others awake. Now that it's quiet again, the Empty has gone back to sleep."

"Thank you, Cas," Sam said, putting a hand on Cas's shoulder and squeezing. He nodded once when Cas looked up at him. "I'm really glad you're okay and that you healed Dean."

"Of course," Cas said, glancing obliquely at Dean. There were questions in his eyes but he didn't seem to expect an answer. "Do you need further help on your hunt or was this the end of it?"

"We just need to get the kids back to their mom," Sam explained. "Then, home, I guess. You're always welcome to come with us, even if the hunt is over."

"I think I will," Cas said, glancing down at Dean's hands.

Dean looked away to hide the blush that started to burn across his skin. He dropped his hands, albeit reluctantly. Then, out of sheer gratitude and unable to stop himself, Dean surged forward and pulled Cas in for a hug.

"Thanks, man," it was Dean's turn to whisper into Cas's ear. "I can't tell you how relieved I am you aren't trapped."

Dean and Cas both ignored an increasingly awkward Sam as the hug went on. Several long seconds later, Cas was the first to start to pull away. He smiled at Dean, a small bittersweet smile that went through Dean's chest with a pang.

"Let's get the children home," Sam said. 

He walked away, giving the two of them a few more seconds by themselves. The two boys were standing next to the Impala, the older brother with one arm wrapped around the shoulders of the younger one. They watched with wide eyes as Sam approached, poised to run if need be.

"It's done and we're gonna bring you back to your mom," Sam reassured them. 

Then he let out a surprised grunt as both boys flung themselves at his legs and hugged him tightly. He leaned down to hug them back, letting them cry against him. It was a lot. They'd been through some serious trauma. They cried for about a minute before the sobs and sniffles trailed away. They both hugged Sam one more time then slid into the backseat when Sam held the door open for them. He also tossed them one of the water bottles they kept on hand in the car.

While the boys shared the water, Sam leaned against the Impala and waited for Dean and Cas. They came out a minute later, walking as close to each other as they always did. Sam snorted to himself at the sight. Yep, everything back to normal. They took their accustomed places in the car for the drive back to town, though Sam noticed even more frequent glances from Dean in the rearview mirror at Cas.

They dropped the boys off at their grandparents' house after checking in with their mother. She was still in the hospital, a nurse speaking for her over the phone. After reassuring the boys they'd be okay and their mom would be home soon, they made their tired way back to the bunker. Back home.

Once back in the bunker, Dean beelined for the kitchen. A set of footsteps followed him, so quiet Dean didn't think he would have heard them unless he was listening for them. He grabbed two beers out of the fridge, opening them both with a careless ease. Then he turned to Cas and held one out. Wordlessly, Cas took it but didn't drink. Instead, he only watched Dean.

Shrugging, Dean stepped back to lean against the counter and took a deep drink of his own beer. It was good, one of his favorite brands. It cooled his throat, dry and scratchy after having almost died. The only reason he hadn't was because of the angel standing in front of him, still staring. The angel who'd poured his heart out in an attempt to save Dean's life. Again.

The silence stretched on between them, comfortable and familiar while also fraught with unspoken things. Cas turned the beer bottle around and around in his hands, still not drinking. When Dean's bottle was half gone, Cas finally opened his mouth.

Dean, I... should go," Cas said, moving to set the bottle on the kitchen table. 

In doing so, he took his eyes off Dean so he didn't see the spurt of panic in Dean's eyes at the thought of him leaving again. Didn't hear the sudden thundering of Dean's heart as it galloped in his chest. Didn't see the trembling in Dean's hands and legs as he took another deep pull on the bottle to steady himself. Didn't see the deep swallow and squaring of his shoulders as Dean found his courage.

"Cas, wait," Dean said. He took a step towards Cas, one hand twitching up towards him before he stilled it. "I want to say something."

"Yes, Dean?" Cas asked, tilting his head curiously. And he waited, hope and fear threading through him simultaneously. 

"Look, I have to say thanks," Dean started, rubbing at the back of his neck for a moment. He smiled crookedly as he continued, "what you told me? Everything you said? It saved me. _You_ saved me."

Cas shook his head, smiling back at Dean. And if there was some self-deprecation in that smile, well, that was his choice. And even though his hope faded a little, Cas said, "I spoke nothing but the truth, Dean. I needed to and I was happy to have it be my last action. Or so I thought at the time. Standing with you, saving you, was the best death I could have hoped for."

Tears stung Dean's eyes as he remembered seeing Cas enveloped in the Empty. Remembered the peace on his face, how his eyes never left Dean even as he was swallowed. Remembered the void losing Cas had opened in his chest before he'd even gotten a chance to process what he'd told him. Or even say anything in return.

"You're very welcome," Cas said, as the silence stretched for a few awkward moments. "You owe me nothing, Dean. I chose to save you by summoning the Empty. I chose to tell you everything I felt. You have no obligations to say anything in return, feel anything in return."

Finally letting go of the beer bottle, he stepped back towards the doorway. His hope had faded completely now. As had the fear, surprisingly. He had told Dean how he felt, absolved him of any obligation. It was enough knowing Dean was alive and that Cas had told him the truth. He would be okay now. Dean had an entire new life to live and Cas had a brand new role in Heaven. They'd both be fine.

"Hell, Cas, this isn't easy for me," Dean said, panic spiking as Cas moved away. He moved a few steps closer, hand rubbing the back of his neck again. "I know I'm not obligated, to use your words, but I have things to say too. Everything happened so fast and, fuck it, I thought angels couldn't even feel emotions like humans. Love, in general terms, yeah. But being _in_ love? I didn't think that was possible. That you guys could feel like that."

"I'm not a typical angel," Cas replied dryly. "I feel. Meeting you, pulling you from Hell and rebuilding you, was the domino that started it all. Everything I've become, everything I am today, is because of that one act. I _am_ in love with you, Dean Winchester, and I have been since I raised you from Perdition."

Dean let out an explosive sigh, feeling a punch to the gut at Cas's words. In Hell, Dean had become something he'd always fought against. He'd broken on Alastair's rack and had, in turn, become the torturer. When Cas had appeared, a shining light so bright that Dean could barely stand to keep his eyes open, he hadn't believed it had been to save him. At first, he'd thought that the light was purging Hell. Cas had seen him at his lowest, his worst, and had fallen in love with him then? The thought humbled him and filled him with so much relief he thought his legs might buckle under him.

Instead of letting himself sink to the ground, Dean forced his legs into motion. He closed the distance between him and Cas, close enough now to touch. Which he didn't. Not yet. 

"For all those years?" Dean whispered, his eyes locked on Cas's.

When Cas nodded, finally, _finally_ , Dean reached out to touch him. He placed a hand on Cas's shoulder, the mirror of the brand he'd had on his own after being rescued from Hell. The mirror of the bloody handprint Cas had left on his coat after confessing his love for him. Underneath his fingers, Cas was warm and solid and _here_.

"Purgatory," Dean said softly, looking down for a moment as his resolve trembled. He'd never spoken the words to Cas, never explained. Never told him how he really felt.

"Purgatory," Dean repeated, his voice a little stronger. "That's when I realized... realized exactly how I felt about you. Finally admitted it to myself. Looking for you for a year, doing anything to find you."

"And how do you feel, Dean?" Cas asked, his voice soft. A strange ache filled his chest but it wasn't painful. It was anticipation and hope and nerves and a trilling joy begging to be released.

Taking a deep breath, Dean stepped the final step closer to Cas. Their bodies almost touched, close enough to share warmth. His hand slid up from Cas's shoulder to cup his jaw. Then, Dean tilted Cas's face up slightly, paused for a moment as he looked into his eyes, and kissed him. The kiss was soft, gentle, a featherlight touch. Dean kept his eyes open and saw as Cas's eyes widened in surprise then closed. A small smile tugged at the corner of Dean's mouth as he closed his own eyes. 

Yes, this. He'd dreamed of this, of kissing Cas, of feeling his body pressed up against his own. Of telling him how he felt about him and hoping Cas didn't tell him to go to Hell. Or, worse yet, explain all the reasons why Dean shouldn't be in love with him. But those worries disappeared as the kiss stretched, as Cas leaned into it just slightly, as Dean's fingers tightened a little on Cas's jaw. It was unhurried, a timeless moment that lasted as long as either could wish.

When it felt right, Dean broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to Cas's. Then he stood there, breathing in the scent of ozone that always clung to the angel. Sometime during the kiss, Cas had placed his hands on Dean's waist. It felt good. Felt right. And so did the words waiting on his tongue. Dean let out a sigh, feeling a weight drop from his shoulders.

And suddenly, it was the easiest thing in the world to say.

"I love you, Cas," Dean whispered, his breath feathering over Cas's skin. "I realized in Purgatory, couldn't hide from it anymore. But I'd been in love with you for a long time before then."

"I'm glad you told me," Cas said, smiling and tilting his head enough to press a second kiss to Dean's lips, eyes still closed. "I love you."

"Stay with me?" Dean asked, moving his hands down Cas's shoulders, his arms, around him to pull him into a hug. He opened his eyes to stare intently at Cas. "Please, Cas. Stay."

"For as long as you walk the Earth," Cas promised, opening his eyes. He smiled widely, eyes glinting with tears of happiness. "And when your time here is done, I'll remain by your side forever in Heaven."

"Forever," Dean repeated, the word feeling like a benediction in his mouth. He captured Cas's mouth again in a deeper kiss, smiling the whole time. 

They had time now. And freedom. It was time to make the most of both.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm halfway through season 15. I wrote my first fix it fic after only watching 15.20 and the finale wasn't so bad. Now, going through the season, I'm seeing how egregious the finale really was and how much of the show, and character arcs and growth, were chopped into itty bitty bits and tossed in the garbage. So here's another fix it fic because Dean deserved to live, deserved to tell Cas how he felt, and Cas deserved to hear how Dean felt. Also, they deserved to have a happy ending.


End file.
